In recent years, a mobile terminal (such as a smartphone) including a touch panel mounted on a display section (such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or an organic EL (Electroluminescence) display) has been in widespread use. In displaying content (for example, a map) in a screen of the display section, the mobile terminal displays a wide-area map by reducing a display magnification or a detailed map (such as a local map around a specific spot) by increasing the display magnification in accordance with an input operation performed by a user.
As a related art of this type, a display device in which the operability of a touch panel is improved is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In order to allow a small button displayed in a screen to be accurately selected, the display device of Patent Document 1 enlargedly displays a button touched with a finger, so that selection of the enlargedly displayed portion can be settled after the finger has been moved away from the screen.
Besides, a non-contact type user input device including a touch panel for detecting proximity of a user finger is known (see, for example, Patent Document 2). The non-contact type user input device of Patent Document 2 includes a plurality of linear transmitting electrodes, a transmitter for supplying a transmission AC current to each of the transmitting electrodes, a plurality of linear receiving electrodes disposed so as not to be in contact with the transmitting electrodes, and a receiver for receiving an AC current flowing through each receiving electrode. A capacitor is provided on each of intersectional points between the transmitting electrodes and the receiving electrodes, and since a capacitor is formed in accordance with the proximity of a fingertip of a user, the electrostatic capacity of the capacitor is varied in accordance with the degree of proximity of the fingertip. On the basis of the variation of the electrostatic capacity, the non-contact type user input device can recognize a distance between the touch panel and the finger.